


So Far So Near

by Taste_yuli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_yuli/pseuds/Taste_yuli
Summary: 千万亿人之中，我们曾擦肩而过吗？





	So Far So Near

>>>

「执行上个任务时，我顺路去了康普特码头，伊斯坦布尔港的海很蓝，你会喜欢那样的蓝色吗？」

炭笔留在信封边缘的字迹因反复摩擦而有些模糊，笔划潦草，留下这句话的人，大约并没有一个严谨拘束的性格。

岛田半藏对着暗沉的灯光将这行字又看了几遍，一股尖细的警惕从心底破土而出，但片刻后，他没再过分在意它。像往常一样，他撕开信封口，取出里面的东西，那是张亚麻纸，上面简洁地写着三句话：

「7月18日，周四  
阿根廷，乌斯怀亚  
麦哲伦大街20号，吉诺•帕齐奥」

亚麻纸下压着一张任务目标的照片。

这些便是半藏例行接收的全部内容，从不增减，也不会更改。

需要他完成的事情其实很少，无非是在这间位于新城的安全屋拿取情报，飞往世界各地灭除任务目标，然后回岛田组汇报结果并接收新的情报信封，将它丢回安全屋便能迎来三天到半个月不等的休憩。

这项乏味的差事开始于三个月前。与此同时开始的还有岛田组和死局帮的合作关系。

组长找到半藏时，他正一个人在岛田组名下的夜总会喝酒。

“我们被禁药取缔局和枪械管理局看得很紧，情报链上的人被严密盯梢，暗杀任务越来越难下手了。”

半藏抱着胳膊立在组长桌前，没有回话，只是沉静地待对方继续开口，他清楚轮得到他出马的活儿，一般不是太难，就是太脏。

“北美的死局帮，你应该知道，我们有过不少生意往来。他们现在的处境和我们差不了多少，我昨天和他们的头儿见了面，现在我们能想到的最好办法就是达成协作关系，派出双方最得力的杀手，来执行对方组织的暗杀任务，情报交叉传递，和那些国际刑警打一个时间差，错开追踪的眼线。”

“需要我做什么？”半藏的语调波澜不惊，一如既往，或许只有即将到手的报酬数额才能让他产生些许兴奋。

“很简单，去规定地点拿他们的情报，凭你自己的本事下手，完事后把我们得到的情报丢给他们。对方也是死局帮的王牌，我相信你们的业务水准一定都很让人放心。”

“还有呢。”半藏听出那话语的尾音还未真正落下，不动声色地发问。

组长停顿了片刻，转瞬又露出一个颇为满意的微笑：“很好。唯一的禁令——不要让你们之间产生什么私人联系。虽然暗杀任务对你来说没什么难度，但合作风险很大，一旦时间差上的平衡被破坏，那两个组织就是亡命鸳鸯了。千万别让这桩好生意毁在你手上。

“岛田半藏，我想这对你来说应该再容易不过了。”

“那是当然。”

不与不必要的人产生不必要的关系，没有谁能比他做得更好了——这大概也是组长选择他的缘由——半藏对这样的禁令感到一阵轻蔑的可笑。

半藏是岛田组的一张王牌。

在整个东京的地下组织中，他的名号几乎是人尽皆知的——百发百中的箭术配上精湛的近身格斗技，让他有着任务零失手的可怕战绩。

他分毫不差地执行，如一台精密仪器，绝对的服从、骇人的战斗力且从不作无谓的过问，这些都使得他成为了岛田头目最欣赏的手下，而“王牌杀手”这种人后之称几乎可以囊括他的所有——

他的生命里除了奉命杀戮，余下的要素屈指可数，死亡为他量身定制，他也为杀伐生存至今，他与暴力之间慢慢构筑出一种荒诞的互馈。

这三个月来他还是一切照旧，除了暗杀、训练、冥想、睡眠和少量酒精外，一无所有也一无所求。他和那个死局帮同样被称为“王牌”的杀手如规定的那样，未曾见面，也没有哪怕一个字的交流。他倒是对极度孤寂的处境应付自如，仿佛从出生起就早已适应了这种默认程序。

半藏的心神回到灯下的信封上，字迹边缘有因触摸而糊开的碳色粉末，用手指轻轻扫过便会沾在指腹很难再抹去。

在此之前他并没有料想过两人之间会产生什么交集。对方的语气所显露出的熟稔除了让他本能警觉外，又隐约勾起一些异样而新奇的起伏。半藏磨了磨指尖的黑渍，从桌面笔筒中抽出一支，却在笔尖即将触碰信封前停顿下来。

这种逾规越矩的玩笑真是一点都谈不上有趣。无论是谁，都不该在这种情况下破坏协议。尽管半藏得承认手头的苦差着实枯燥，但他也从来都不是一个需要通过和什么陌生人心灵交流以排解寂寞的人。

那支钢笔堪堪悬在信封上方，只犹豫不决了五秒不到，又被放回笔筒中，他将信封上的字迹仔细涂抹掉，撕碎后塞回衣袋，扔进了楼下的垃圾桶。

断肠之城的任务和之前的任何一次任务一样没什么实质性难度，半藏完成得很轻松，他回到东京，拿着装有即将传递给死局帮的任务信封，去往新城的安全屋。

他把信封丢在桌上，转身准备离开，出门前恰好瞥见墙角似乎多出了什么，之前他从没注意过。是一台半人高的矮冰箱。

这远比信封上那行字要吸引半藏。杀手回身又走进室内，他并不记得上次来这里取情报时有见过这个小东西。

是那个死局帮的王牌添置的吗？那他还真有闲情逸致。半藏拉开冰箱门，里面只有两瓶酒，冷气顺着玻璃瓶身缓慢散溢开来，在盛夏闷热的密闭空间内勾起饮食欲望，让人口干舌燥。

房间很小，只有一张写字台，一张单人床和一间浴室，是特地为两人临时歇脚所准备的交接枢纽，小得几乎转不开身，但足以提供一两晚质量勉强达标的睡眠。

而实际上半藏很少在这里停留，即使是凌晨，他也更乐意把时间消磨在回东京的晚间列车上，而不是在这个不近人情的屋子里过夜。这里从未让他产生过安定休憩的想法。

半藏打开了其中一瓶酒，心中的情绪莫可名状，太怪异了，怪异里又夹杂着一种甘冽的细流——那似乎不仅仅是穿过喉管的酒液带来的。

冰凉的液体卷过口腔后在身体里变得火辣起来，这种酒和他平时所喝的清酒味道相差甚远，度数也更高，他还没喝完一瓶，眼前已经开始模糊。

他趴在冰箱门上，制冷机不知疲倦地嗡鸣，像只夏日里聒噪的昆虫，把人惹到心烦意乱也不会善罢甘休。他拎着酒瓶站起身，把瓶子转过来，借着屋内黯淡的灯光缓缓看去，原本的包装被一张后贴上去的纸条遮住了——

「饮用愉快，再好好享受一下这里的热水澡和被窝。」

字迹还是一样凌乱不堪，半藏突然感到自己的脑子被什么东西硬生生拉扯住，他竟有些被说服了。

怪人。他素未谋面的搭档是个彻头彻尾的怪人，他搞不懂对方一切出格行为的动机，但最后他还是妥协一般顶着发涨的脑袋去了浴室，接着把自己抛进单人床的被褥中。

这是半藏在安全屋度过的第一个夜晚。如他所料，睡眠体验糟糕至极，却并不是硬件设施所致，而是因为睡梦之中他仍旧被困在那种警惕、好奇与没来由的安心所交织出的诡谲情绪中。

半藏扣上西服马甲的纽扣，看着放在桌上的酒瓶，头疼得有点厉害，他揉了揉跳动的太阳穴，深觉自己大概是中了邪。在尚未明晰的悔意与自责中，他最想做的还是能立刻一箭射爆某个美国佬的脑袋，把令人恼火的疼痛加倍奉还。

如果他能找到那家伙的话。

如果他能找到那家伙的话？

 

「怎么了，和你有什么关系。」

半藏看着笔下的字，有种前所未有的、近乎报复的快感，甚至连一个问号都吝于给予。

回复里的冷漠明显到是个人都能看出来，可惜“回复”这个行为本身，已经在某种层面上让死局帮王牌得到了发动进一步攻势的许可，这件事开始变得一发不可收拾。

「当然无关，只是好奇自己的搭档会有什么爱好，你难道不好奇？」

「没有杀手会做好奇宝宝。」

「好奇宝宝也不会阻碍一个人成为王牌杀手。」

自大。

「你应该多出去转转，除了任务什么事都不干会把人闷坏的。」

「你怎么知道我不出去转。」

「老兄，你喝了我的酒都不会下楼去便利店再买两瓶补上。如果不是你不太会做人，那就是你连最近的便利店在哪儿都不知道了。我说的对吗？来，现在请打开你的谷歌地图，记得开定位。」

十足欠打的风趣。

那天晚上半藏解决完温饱问题后，在街对面看到了便利店，他进去随便拿了两瓶酒放进购物车，快走到结账柜台时突然折返回货架前，换成了两瓶上次他喝过的牌子，为此他努力回忆了好一会儿。

「放冰箱了。你如果继续开那些没品玩笑的话，下次我会记得在酒里下毒的。」

「你这人太认真了点，开个玩笑，留了字条就是请你喝的。不过你怎么知道我爱喝这个牌子？其实你还是挺有心的，我简直对你越来越感兴趣了。」

毫无缘由的亲近。

「你似乎更喜欢在晚上行动？」

「晚9点相对安全，晚餐结束后人的警惕性会有所下降。」

「可是一枪毙命的话，每一秒不都是解决问题的最佳时机吗？」

不多不少的冷血。

「你上次说你喜欢蓝色？不知道你喜欢沙漠吗，或者星星？」

「我没时间在意这些。」

「我曾在三万英尺高空，云层之上——那是我第一次坐夜班的飞机——星辰离我那么近，触手可及，它们被玻璃隔在发动机轰鸣声之外，在夜幕里流淌、闪烁，整个世界像一片缓慢的海。」

甚至还有一点浪漫主义？

「你以后不当杀手了改行当作家也是个不错的选择。」半藏难得有兴致跟他开了句玩笑，他一向是上了飞机就开始睡觉的，即使乘过几次夜航，却从未注意过窗外一片漆黑中原来也藏着奇观。

他开始觉得有趣，甚至暗自期待起下一次任务是否可以坐一班夜间的航班去亲历对方所描述的沉静而震撼的美丽。

 

文字所呈现出的形象是极其矛盾而复杂的。半藏从中提炼出再多关键词，都不能完美解决他心中逐日增加的疑惑，也不能构筑出一个人真实模样的分毫。他可能爱听轻松浪漫的歌曲，他也可能什么歌都不听，他更可能是个一边听轻松浪漫歌曲一边收割生命的疯子，但他自己又何尝不是个靠杀戮解渴的疯子。岛田半藏彻底没辙，他无法主动对这个未知数做出什么寻根究底的剖析来，对于对方不断抛给他的信息，或有意或无意，他只能被动地照单全收。

人类对人类的认知欲来自于天生的好奇心，庞大的信息网络愈发错综复杂，编织出太多遮蔽真容的雾霭，这种好奇带来的折磨大概只会有增无减——对半藏而言，素未谋面更像是一剂强效兴奋剂，让埋于规则约束之下的他蠢蠢欲动。他并不常有这种危险的好奇心，他习惯恪守己道，但这一次，他被引导着陷入了一种难以逃脱的境地。

尽管他们的相识方式不那么入时，老派到甚至有些荒谬（半藏难以定义他们当下的关系，笔友？），却在一行行褪色模糊的手写字句中变得比二进制代码转换出的交流更容易牵动感性，更何况对方从破例行为的初始便表现出了似是而非的暧昧，这一点显而易见。

半藏不是个相信情分的人，他从不认为这种交流会给两人之间带来什么实质性的情感累积，但不得不说这样迟缓又漫无目标的神交是有些浪漫的。他惊诧于脑中冒出的“浪漫”一词，这个词从来都和他没什么缘分。死局帮王牌是他平乏的杀手生涯中一个出乎意料的不安定因子，他在半藏心里从细微的撩拨，逐步发展为疯狂的躁动，让一向不乐意多管闲事的杀手也渐生出一些按捺不住的情绪。

他是谁。

他叫什么名字。

他会是什么样。

半藏从街角的酒吧出来，手上还不伦不类地拎着一瓶崭新的洗发水，安全屋浴室里的那瓶刚好用完，他似乎已经习惯了在这里逗留。这座城市并不大，夜色铺天盖地，把它拢成一只逼仄的囚笼，半藏看着对街交通灯上跳动的刺目红色，陷入片刻的失神。他们互相传递情报时会有那么一刻同时滞留于此地吗？他们踩踏过同一道斑马线吗？他们进便利店时触碰过同一扇门吗？他们会不会其实在哪条街巷、哪家酒吧有过一面之缘？却仅仅因为互不相识而错过彼此。

红灯跳成绿灯后又变回红色，半藏的脚步依旧没有向前。他们明明住着同一间屋子，用着一样的洗发水，喝着同个牌子的酒，于不同时刻安睡在同一个被窝里，闻着枕头上一样的织物洗护品味，这样“亲密”的共享于他而言实在过分，他无法可想，但他竟然还在隐隐期待着什么更多的、超出自己掌控的发展。那些臆想慢慢侵占半藏的大脑，疑虑以可怕的速度长成啮心噬骨的渴求。

他想认识这个人。

这是身为杀手的岛田半藏，为数不多可以称为欲望的东西。

他明白对方或许也跟他是一样的。

 

>>>

两人靠着互相在信封上留言来消遣任务间隙的时光，就这样又度过了六个月，虽然能写的话极其有限，但他们在不足半英尺的信封上，从名车美酒谈到沿途见闻，从渺远星空到极寒深海，几乎把能说的话题统统说过一遍。

素不相识没有阻碍他们成为无话不谈的拍档，当然这并不表示他们建立起了和平友好的关系，来来回回的文字中不乏争辩与互相嘲讽。大多情况下，延滞的消息都无法精确击中半藏的G点，时间和距离消磨了相当多的负面情绪，毕竟有谁会对着一句一周前、甚至半个月前的恶劣玩笑认真动怒呢？半藏有时也会因为这种无端放任对方胡言乱语的态度，而误以为自己和对方是什么心照不宣的老相识。

错觉归错觉，他心里当然清楚得很，他们有极大的可能根本就不是一路人。

唯一的相似之处大概在于他们的生活都是一样寂寞，杀戮和单身有时是火力相当的武器，它们会在你自以为精神高潮的时候将致死的尖刃捅进身体，并把你掏空。

半藏得承认他的确在其中获得了某种趣味，无论是出于打发没有任务的闲暇时间，还是出于其他什么更苍白更无聊的动机，他都找到了一种杀戮或者丰厚报酬无法取代的愉快。他乐在其中，却同样不得其解。

「你不想打个电话吗？」

两人认识整整十个月的时候，死局帮的那张王牌终于开始了进一步试探。半藏诧异之余，更察觉到自己竟萌生了一种“等这一天已经很久了”的想法。

「我劝你最好别破例。」

该死，违心的一句。半藏想认识他。

但总的说来他还算清醒，两人的行动电话都被组织监听着，比起顺从私欲他向来会选择更安全稳妥无风险的举措。

显然对方不愿和自己一样口是心非，他直接将两人最秘密的反叛付诸实践了——半藏看着已经被撕开的信封口，长呼出一口气。

半藏无法否认自己对即将可能要发生的事是有那么一些隐约期待的，破坏规则的兴奋感仅隔着薄薄纸张，就能让他战栗而至于一时难以平复。

这太反常了。他竭尽全力在感情与职责之间找到平衡，但这种努力收效甚微。他是个杀手，一向单打独斗，机械的任务无穷无尽，而他只想找个生命作伴，一道沉沦。

 

死局帮的王牌杀手，杰西•麦克雷，将那份自己本不该涉足的目标信息抄在了便利贴上。

「5月7日，周三  
西班牙 巴塞罗那 旧港海滩度假酒店  
1017房间 商业间谍 阿奎多•马西莫」

酒店的前台电话在任何一个网络搜索引擎都可以轻易获得，麦克雷将自己的移动电话丢在安全屋床上，揣着那串号码出了门。他所在的城市狭小而荒凉，九点不到，街道上已经只有醉汉在游荡了。

男人找到了三个街区外的电话亭，走进左数第二间。

20:50。麦克雷靠在电话亭里点燃一支雪茄。

顺利的话，岛田组的杀手现在应该已经做好了一切准备，子弹上膛，他习惯用枪吗？还是其他什么武器？麦克雷抬手看了眼腕表，指针按部就班地跳动，在某个瞬间，秒针将分针推动到12点的刻度上。

21:00。

他杀人需要多久？字迹整齐干净，说话尽可能从简，5分钟吧？他一定是个办事极高效的人。

21:05。麦克雷有些心不在焉，用极慢的速度吸完了那支雪茄。

他往公共电话塞了几枚硬币，拨通饭店的前台电话转1017房间，服务员熟练地把线路接入客房分机，听筒里传来吊人胃口的长嘟声。

电话于半分钟后被挂断，麦克雷对着电话亭玻璃外的浓重夜色挑起眉毛，轻笑了一下。

电话那头的商务客房内，半藏的手指还停留在挂断键上，这次的目标是个机警的家伙，从入住旅馆以来，就没把自己暴露在对狙击有利的位置过，虽然混进五星级酒店还犯不着让半藏大费周章，但多余的暗杀步骤依旧令他感到烦躁。

任务目标被他用箭刃割断了喉咙，一击毙命，动脉血像一口泉般涌出来，把地毯浸得几乎湿透。

下手到断气的整个过程不足十秒，目标死得毫无痛苦，完全可以媲美百米开外一箭爆头的利落。

半藏就是岛田精心封藏的一把快刀，即便现下他的黑色皮手套上沾满血渍，他的人看上去却依然干净、锋利。

挺括的衬衫被裹贴在剪裁合身、设计精美的马甲内，领带与发型一样纹丝不乱，全然一副酒会归来的富家子形象，哪会有人料想价值不菲的白金机械表之下是怎样一双鲜血淋漓的手。

那只杀人毫无犹疑的手在电话上犹疑了许久。

麦克雷面前的电话响起时，他已经在脑内天人交战了几百个来回，正是因此，他一直滞留在那间电话亭里，还把那狭小的、通透的玻璃空间糟蹋成了烟雾缭绕的仙境。后来想起这件事时，他总会装模作样地感谢一下上帝，给他带来过这样的好运气。谢天谢地，还好我在这儿多抽了一支烟。他这样想着拿起听筒。

“嗨，亲爱的，Buenas tardes（晚上好）。”

“……”过分亲昵的称呼与散漫的语气让半藏几乎一秒断定对方就是那个死局帮的王牌杀手，但他还是谨慎地选择缄默。

“是我。美格牌波本威士忌，海盐薄荷男士洗发水，草莓果酱夹心可颂饼，和我说说话吧，如果是你在听电话的话。”

男人的声音里仿佛有一道闪电，又迅疾又无情地袭击了半藏。他的心情从未如此过，对方每说出一个熟悉的事物，都如一个吻落在他的耳畔，它们像窗外夜空的繁星从天而降，一一坠落在他身上，叫他头晕目眩，他还不及反应出这种情绪叫做惊喜，甚至忘了去问对方是怎么知道自己喜欢吃草莓果酱夹心的可颂饼。

“……我在。”

“我可总算找到你了。”麦克雷发现自己的语气里竟然带着某种计获事足的郑重，这让他完全乱了阵脚，失去了应有的从容，他本想显得再游刃有余一些。所以他决定临时编出一个很过分的要求，他可不想在对方面前显得像个毫无经验的小子：

“跟你当拍档第一天起，我就想找到你，”他停顿了一下，咽了咽口水，“我想和你上床。”

操你的，麦克雷，你把事情全搞砸了，这个瞎话听起来可笑至极。他一拳砸上自己的脑门，等着对面传来电话挂断声。

“你千方百计找到我，就是为了这个？”

对方的回应出乎麦克雷意料，他简直有些欣喜若狂了。很多年后的枪手看到这幅模样的自己，一定会发出狠狠的嘲笑。

“呃……算是，也不全是。”

“听着，我只给你二十分钟时间，明天中午之前我要飞回东京汇报任务。”

“二十分钟？嘿，你这是在嘲笑我的持久力？”

“你可以这样认为。”

他们之间的唇枪舌战终于从书面延伸到了言语交流中，这下他们听上去就像一对货真价实的损友，甚至相看两生厌的伴侣了。

半藏话语中的笑意引起一阵微薄的呼气声，吹拂在话筒上，麦克雷隔着数千英里的电话线后背发麻，呼吸都停滞了几秒，他面朝电话亭最暗的角落，把手伸进了裤子。

“亲爱的……你不能这么残忍。”

“你想怎么做。”半藏表现出了惊人的容许。

“找个地方躺下，我会脱掉你所有的衣服好好抚摸你，胸口还有屁股，我都会照顾到的。”麦克雷用拇指腹磨弄着顶端，另外四指裹着茎身前后套弄起来，他的呼吸乱了，并且惊喜地发现话筒对面的鼻息也开始丢失节奏。

半藏踩过浸满血液的地毯，靠在床头边半躺下，他低头看了看一丝不苟穿在身上的笔挺西装，短促地吸了几口气，对方下流的字句让他裤裆里的家伙慢慢涨热。他的手鬼使神差地拉开了裤链，隔着内裤的棉质布料摩擦自己的性器：“就这些？”

“不，当然不止……现在，我会亲吻你，把你的耳垂舔湿，你喜欢那种感觉吗？”

“还不赖……”

严丝合缝的马甲勒得半藏呼吸困难，他把听筒夹在肩头和耳朵之间，对方的声音近得仿佛就贴在他耳边低语，他腾出一只手去解开令他胸闷气短的纽扣。

“接下来我会好好吻一吻你的胸，而你的乳头，他们会被我的舌头舔得硬起来，这时……我就会用手指去揉它们。”麦克雷的手加速动作着，他嘴上说着胸，脑子已经跳过漫长的前戏在对方臀间那个隐秘之地里横冲直撞了。

男人之间最熟悉的是自己与对方的身体，他们懂得如何各汲所需满足自我享受，也懂得如何取悦对方。半藏循着对方的话语，用手抚摸过自己的胸前，指尖围绕着乳晕打转轻揉，细微的快感让他从鼻腔里闷哼出声。

“而我的老二，它不该在裤裆里，它现在应该在你的嘴里或者屁股里……”麦克雷把自己说得喉咙冒火，他舔了舔嘴唇，继续那些低级而毫无技巧的调情话，“里面一定又湿又热。”

半藏的视线越过散乱不堪的衬衫，看见掌心覆着的性器已经硬得吓人，铃口溢出的清液将内裤洇湿了一小块。

他抬起一条腿，踩在床单边缘，让两腿能够在紧绷的西裤内尽可能张开，他用指尖沾取那些粘稠的体液，然后顺着腿间的凹陷往后摸索到穴口，借着润滑探了进去。这种刺激比起真正的性爱连隔靴搔痒都不如，他无法获得足以平息欲火的快感，但更加无法就此收手。

“你猜对了……它的确……是那样……”半藏已经无法连贯地说出句子，他插入了两个指节，进出逐渐变得顺畅起来，而那个湿润的甬道正在制造他难以承载的热量。

这句话对麦克雷来说无疑杀伤力巨大，他快速撸动的手剧烈颤抖了一下，紧接着他用胳膊抵在玻璃上，将堆满情欲潮红的脸颊贴靠在玻璃上，他难耐地躬下腰，感受阳具在掌心的搏动。

半藏仰面倒在枕头上，欢愉以及对枪手的幻想一同从后脑泛起，逐渐上涨，将他淹没——

他应该会有一双粗硬的手掌，虎口与指腹覆着枪茧，蹭过乳首时的快感令人惊栗。

他也应该会有一副深邃而分明的眼睛，杀人时冷血，做爱时炽烈。

而这些半藏万不能确定，他现在唯一知道的，是这位不曾谋面的搭档有一把低沉的好嗓子，有被烟草熏染过的浓重痕迹，略带沙哑，下流情话碾过耳膜留下酥麻的痒，由神经末梢钻入中枢，增幅成隆隆心跳。

半藏在模糊的视线中捕捉到了对墙的壁挂钟，现在是晚上9:31，比他们约定好的20分钟已经超出了1分钟，他从一片漩涡中猛然清醒过来。

电话里传来的忙音让已经站在顶峰边缘的快感戛然而止。麦克雷的手停了下来，他一动不动，时间像是暂停了片刻，接着他缓缓把手抽出裤子，一切又开始流动。他的双眼埋在臂弯里，巨大的失落感如腾空的火箭，把他正疯狂分泌多巴胺的大脑带上了零下温度的外太空，他不知道自己该想些什么，甚至还有点想哭，当然他不可能哭得出来。这么多低落的情绪中，唯一值得高兴的是，多亏了对方挂断了电话，不然他刚刚一定会狼狈地射在裤子里，没法好好走路回家。

半藏站在洗手间的镜子前，盯着刚被冷水冲淋过的脸，那张脸似乎还沉浸在某种陌生的情绪中。他的快感有点失控了，这令他潜意识里警铃大作，但脑中的幻想却迟迟不肯退潮，楼下的酒会气氛热烈，音乐从窗缝渗透进来，还在为他荒诞的意淫继续加码，先前将至未至的高潮，把他的思绪推向很远的地方。

这段缘分未免太过妙不可言。他从不曾告诉过死局帮杀手自己猎杀目标的方式，如果不是目标难以直接狙击，如果不是自己乔装潜入酒店客房，如果自己稍微提早一分钟完成任务离开此地——那他便会永远错过这个电话。或许就不会有下一次了，他明白对方只是在赌，一次失败足以令他收手，而他们之间的搭档关系随时都可能走到尽头。

但这个枪手看上去运气相当不错。想到这里，半藏不着痕迹地笑了。

 

>>>>

基于枪火与血污而建立起的利益关系向来薄如蝉翼，这点岛田组长没说错，一旦他们之间那种平衡稍有破坏，两个帮派都会从架于万丈深渊的钢索上双双坠落。

半藏其实很清楚那出格的二十分钟一定会带来些什么灾厄，但源氏在桌球厅找到他时，他还是露出了不悦的神色。他的胞弟染着一头张扬的绿发，嚼着泡泡糖靠在球厅门边的墙上，看他给球杆上粉，瞄准，顶杆，桌上最后一颗红球被白球撞击后，在四沿之间划出令门外汉匪夷所思的复杂折线，稳稳落入球洞。

“すげえ（厉害）——”年轻人拖着懒散的尾音鼓掌称赞，“你的桌球还是玩得这么好。”

“简单的几何学。”半藏没有回头，走到球袋边将它们一一复位。

“上面派你来处理我？”

“不是，只是传话，给你带个新任务。哥，你不该在那人身上浪费时间的，这不像你。”

“这不关你的事。”

“好吧，算我多嘴。”源氏举起双手示意让步，他从口袋里掏出一个信封丢在桌上，然后便离开了。

半藏没再继续打下一轮，他抱着球杆靠坐在桌沿，脑海里闪现过的是自己手掌抚摸过身体的触感，甚至还有他臆想中死局帮杀手抚摸他的触感。他的身体不自觉绷紧了，他有些怀念起那个感觉来。

信封里的内容他早已猜出了大致，但有些答案最终还是要他亲手揭开。

「7月20日，21:00，  
新城 十一月四日大街36号  
合作破裂，清除死局帮王牌」

 

麦克雷在新城的安全屋等岛田半藏。

房间的垃圾桶里揉皱着一张写有任务内容的亚麻纸，与半藏那张的时间地点毫无二致，唯一不同的只有目标。

他比规定时间提前了整整半天到达这里，和往常一样，先打开冰箱检查还有多少余粮，接着下楼去街对面的便利店买酒，路过咖啡吧时打包了一块草莓果酱夹心的可颂饼。

他坐在窗边吃完那块对他来说有点过甜的面包，才发现自己灵魂早已出走。如果他们不是这种关系的话，他们会是很好的恋人吗？

恋人这个词对他来说太奢侈了。麦克雷很快反驳了自己，不可能，他们明明总是在争吵。

开门声把他的灵魂打回身体里，麦克雷条件反射地举枪对准了门口。

半藏进门时看到用枪口对着自己的男人，皱了片刻的眉，很快又恢复了一贯的表情。在他的注视下，那个大约二十多岁、长相还算英俊的年轻人对他笑了一下，接着把手枪丢到一边，像个老朋友一样对他摊开双臂。

“欢迎……欢迎回家？”麦克雷脸上的表情有点滑稽。

半藏把手套丢在进门处的储物柜上，径直走到麦克雷面前将他压低在床面上：“我是来杀你的，有点紧张感好吗？” 

这话说出来他自己都不信了，他们之间明明昭示出一种立刻就能滚进被窝春宵一度的气氛，而不是剑戟相向的杀戮。岛田的杀手望向男人的双眼——他的确有一双深邃而分明的眼睛——半藏露出一个有些无奈的浅笑，他俯身亲吻了麦克雷。

后者则展现出一个男人沉缅于性爱时最大限度的从善如流，他的手没有丝毫犹豫滑进了面前东方男人的西装裤腰，一手解开搭扣与拉链，裤边顺着麦克雷手的动作滑脱下来，将紧实的后腰与双臀暴露出来。

他们拥抱、爱抚、接吻、为对方除去衣衫，仿佛已经上过无数次床那样熟悉对方的身体。

麦克雷的手指挟住他的乳尖揉捏时，那种刺激和他自慰时的感觉巧妙重叠了，当下的更为热烈粗暴，也带给他更多快感，他绷紧了腰身将小腹往对方身前送去，一边甩开缠在腿上的西装裤。

那些点在皮肤表面的吻，每一个都带着灼烫的火星，引爆他潜藏的欲望，时而干燥时而湿润，是嘴唇与舌头带来的不同触感，半藏伸手握住对方抵在他大腿上的性器，用指尖玩弄涨硬的冠头。

“润滑液。”

“你觉得我会在这儿准备这种东西？”话虽这么说，麦克雷已经向床头柜探身，拉开抽屉从里面拿出了一管。

半藏眯起双眼看着他，带着半真半假的危险：“所以你是什么时候开始打这个主意的？”

“你猜。”麦克雷一秒都不想让手掌离开半藏的身体，他试图用牙咬着瓶盖将润滑液旋开，半藏没有给他浪费时间表演杂技的机会，他伸手取走那管东西，飞快地拧开挤在手心。

触摸从囊袋开始一直延续到顶端，冰凉的黏液被半藏温热的掌心匀开，麦克雷一脸惬意地接受着对方可谓细致的手活儿，然后看着对方自己开拓后穴，将他的性器浅浅含进身体里。

这已经不是在邀约了，半藏撑开的大腿仿佛在直接宣告他很乐意见识一下枪手的进攻。麦克雷也毫不客气地挺胯深入，对方的体内跟他想象的一样湿热，他没对他说谎。

“时间这东西可真讨厌，亲爱的，我已经没法拥有更多了，不然我一定会把你操上一千一万遍。”枪手一边抽动着下体，一边亲吻半藏的鬓发与耳垂，低声絮叨不停。

“你应该做的是及时行乐……而不是展望未来，枪手。”半藏抬起上身，一手揽住麦克雷的肩颈，下身有节奏地律动收缩，“我们之间可谈不上什么未来，从来都不。”

“噢……操……你可真是……”

麦克雷被半藏弄得再无半点心思考虑他们未来或过去的种种可能性了，他只想把面前的东方男人操进床垫里，让他嘶哑着喉咙搂紧自己。

他抱着男人让他侧趴在床面上，然后拉起他的一条腿，让他的下身于自己眼前彻彻底底地敞开，紧实的臀瓣被他揉开，麦克雷享受地看着对方臀缝间颤抖歙合的洞口，如何裹缠自己的家伙。

半藏的面颊因为性爱而染红，他猛地挺起身，将麦克雷重又抵在身下，他跨坐在枪手的性器上，撑着对方厚实的胸肌，快速抬起臀部又压低，用自己的后穴去套弄他硬得发烫的阴茎。

“噢……噢……甜心，你太辣了，慢点……”

“你就这点能耐？”半藏喘着粗气挑起眉眼，有些讥讽地嗤笑道。

麦克雷受到了嘲弄也未去争辩，他放任自己靠在床头，仰起下巴发出喑哑而满足的喟叹，半藏凑上前去咬住他滚动的喉结，用唇舌贪婪地抚慰。

半藏注视着对方舒展无遗的颈侧和发红的耳廓，有那么一刻，他是想杀死枪手的，只有杀死他自己才有机会活，他别无退路，而他无疑是自私的，更何况他对枪手根本谈不上爱，那甚至连喜欢都算不上。半藏缓缓收紧牙关，仿佛要将那截脆弱的喉管咬碎，拆吃入腹。麦克雷几乎是立刻便感受到了这股失常的力量，弓手的犬齿陷入皮肤中，压迫在他致命的弱点上，他迅速抬手扼住了半藏的脖子，将那张伺机猎杀的嘴推离开，另只手制着弓手的腰把他按坐在自己的性器上，粗暴地加速贯穿。

肉刃一次次顶进半藏身体里，欲望的烈火伴随着起伏的快感从后庭一直烧到大脑。他想他的脑子一定是烧坏了，又或许是即将面临的杀伐让他神经紧张，令他急需用一个出口来宣泄。他做得格外热烈，完全反叛了他一贯的自律。

灌入肺腔的空气逐渐稀薄，半藏一边被无止境的快感自下而上填充着，一边因缺氧而急促地呻吟，他根本无法分辨那些从唇间溢出的、破碎又淫荡的声音中，裹挟的到底是高潮的极乐，还是自肉体蔓延进内心的痛苦。他们如此紧密地交合，心中却还是隔着天堑般的嫌隙，无法放置信任，更无法交付自己，但这滋味让半藏有些沉迷，背德、死亡与负罪感混合成的毒药几乎要了他的性命。

但过一会儿后他便再不及思考这些，紧缠着麦克雷腰背的两腿渐渐脱力，瘫软地分开在两边将整个下体向敌人敞开，不再有戒备与抵抗，只能毫无保留地接纳越发密集的冲撞。

绵长的高潮令他耳鸣，又进一步剥夺他的呼吸，各种感官都在消逝，只余快感如暴风袭卷而至，把他抛上云霄后又直坠地狱。

但最终半藏清楚地认识到，除却两人当下的身份，他是想要这个男人的，这个正伏在他身上卖力冲刺的男人，给予他一切新奇的兴奋、不安的狂躁、甜蜜的肉欲甚至死亡的威胁，他令他疯狂而不再像自己，令他在黑色压抑中有了绚烂的色彩，像伊斯坦布尔港的蓝，沙漠落日的红，云层之上的静谧星空，汇成一道湍流，在不知哪一刻起，早已让他沉溺其中，万劫不复。

他想要拥有他，这是半藏的欲望。

他想要真正拥有他，永远拥有他。半藏于模糊的意识中又确信地告诉自己一遍。但他不仅没有时间了，也没有任何抛弃当下身份的机会。作为一个杀手的他，比起爱别人，他还是更想爱自己。

半藏在芸芸众生的混沌中握住了一道光，整个世界开始离他而去。

麦克雷射进半藏身体时终于松开了手，弓手大口喘息着，胸膛如临岸濒死的鱼般起伏，麦克雷低下头，视线透过散乱汗湿的刘海，停留在对方胸口繁复的神龙纹身上。

吻一个接一个轻轻落下。

光线昏黄，仿佛有一把斑驳的夕阳余晖被装进了布满尘埃的玻璃灯罩。狭小的空间里只有粗重的呼吸，与虫鸣般让人烦躁的制冷机运作声。

一个街区之外，死局帮和岛田组的杀手在不同的制高点严阵以待，无论哪一个人从那间安全屋活着走出来，各自的组织便会在百米开外将巴雷特的子弹送进他的脑袋，以绝一切后患。

 

“你真的会杀我？”

“你觉得呢。”半藏将披散在肩头的碎发束进发带里，淡淡地瞥了麦克雷一眼。

“你比我想的还要绝情啊。”枪手的语气有些漫不经心，不知是遗憾更多，还是惊喜更多。

“能超出你想象的东西太多了。”

“就像我从来没想过你会这么火辣？不过我喜欢，我还是……挺喜欢惊喜的。”麦克雷点起了一根雪茄，他大概更想把“惊喜”这个宾语换成“你”。

“不如我们互相给对方一个机会？我相信我俩都有更多的惊喜值得交换。”

“很可惜，应该没有机会了，这就是最后一个。”半藏看了眼墙上的挂钟，20:55，时间刚刚好。

这个答案似乎也在麦克雷意料之内，他靠在床边撑着脑袋朝半藏眨眨眼：“不，至少还有一个，你叫什么名字？”

交换真实姓名似乎总是一种寄予最终信任的仪式，它意味着他们终于在这个人情冷暖的世界建立起了现实联系。

“岛田半藏。”再成全他最后一次吧。

“半藏，半藏。”音节被他从唇舌间吐出来，重复两次，轻巧滞缓，“很适合你。”

“你呢，按照惯例，我们之间该公平交换。”半藏转回身面向对方，居高临下地盯着男人松在衣襟两旁的领带，看了片刻后伸手将它们挽成一个整齐的结，收紧。他又扫了眼麦克雷叼在唇间的雪茄，手顺着对方的脖颈抚摸到面颊，取过那根烟递到自己嘴边，深深吸了一口。

“杰西•麦克雷。那你猜猜我会不会杀你？不，或者应该说是——我舍不舍得杀你？”

“你刚刚下手的力气，可不像舍不……”

枪手为左轮上膛，他抓住半藏的衣领将他拉到面前，用一个吻及时打断了他尖刻的揶揄。

那截茄尾从半藏的指间掉下，滚落在地上，他漫长地吐息，烟雾由唇齿交缠的缝隙溢出，直至眼前模糊一片。

“杰西，公平交换。”

他也吻他。

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 似乎又写了篇病病的麦藏…  
> 有段时间一直疯狂loop《这么远，那么近》，就很想写个一对最佳拍档互不相见，相见之时却已面临诀别的故事。  
> 希望有写出歌词中“自言自语地共你在热恋”的感觉，谢谢看到这里的你。


End file.
